Pubertic Inventions
by playstation14
Summary: Tails is hitting puberty...although it doesn't affect him in the usual way. Instead of physical changes, Tails starts getting mental ones. The result? New inventions that will undoubtly create interesting situations for himself...and others...
1. Growth Spurt?

**For all my subscribers out there, yes: I have officially discontinued my last story, Unexpected. Although I enjoyed writing it, just like any person, now that I look back on it, I think it's a piece of hamster crap. And…I dunno, I basically didn't have any more inspirational juice left in me to finish it. I won't delete it though, because frankly, I'm proud and surprised of how such a piece of poopy got so many positive reviews, and I'm really grateful for it.**

**And NOW, I have decided to write an all new story! It will mostly be humor, because I've come to the oh-so-wise conclusion that humans in general needed more laughs than they did angst and drama. **

**HOWEVER, this won't be PURE humor. It'll be more of a general/adventure story with humor tossed into it. Sorta like the Transformers movie…**

**Oh, and sorry for the crappy first chapter. I know some of the humor seems to be forced, but oh well. Thing WILL be better in future chapters, I promise.**

**Please enjoy the first short chapter! And if you didn't enjoy it….well, either go away and read the better humor stories (many of them are in my favorites sections), or review and tell me how I can improve.**

* * *

It was a dark and stormy day. The clouds loomed over the ever-degrading city of Station Square, and as the raindrops poured down like the flowing stream of Satan's blood, and thunder clapped like the eerie laugh of lost spirits, one lone, blue hedgehog wondered-

"Why the hell do the people in Dragonball Z scream yell so much?"

That's right folks; the most dreaded thing in the cosmos has finally happened: Sonic the Hedgehog was watching Dragonball Z. He was not, RUNNING.

The thunder clapped again….

…and somewhere on Earth, an old man started to choke on a gummy bear.

But alas, the randomness of the beginning of this story would not last long, as a certain two-tailed fox discovered something that would change the lives of our heroes……forever…………………..or at least until this fanfiction ends. Tails, whom everybody had gotten to know as Sonic's little cute freak-of-nature sidekick, was going through what everybody had, is, or will go through: Puberty. But of course, with Tails being Tails, he was different from everyone else, and unfortunately, Tails' experience with puberty was no exception. You see, instead of going through physical changes, puberty was having quite a different effect on our favorite fox, as we are now about to find out:

As the hazy-looking morning sunlight began to seep into Tails' bedroom, a lump under the cover of the bed began to stir slowly.

"Ngh…"

Tails, just like every single living being in the world, was definitely NOT a morning person. He absolutely loathed waking up, and nothing would wake him up…or, at least, no noise would wake him up. Today however, was a bit different, because what woke him up was in fact, not a noise.

"Hmn.….ugh….huh? What's…"

As Tails' still-closed eyes frowned in discomfort from something wet, he redundantly threw off the cover to see why he felt something wet between his legs. Opening his eyes, he first thought that he had wet the bed, which if he remember correctly, hasn't happened since he was 3.

At closer inspection however, he discovered that the substance was in fact, white and sticky…which after a few seconds of sleep-deprived thinking, made Tails finally realize that it was actually…

"MY BOWL OF VANILLA ICE CREAM! Oh no, I forgot to put if back after eating half of it last night in bed while watching TV, and I must have knocked it over while I was sleeping! God, I'm so forgetful!"

Grumpily, Tails searched for his spoon and bowl, and found both entangled in various parts of his sheets. This certainly did nothing to lighten up Tails' mood, which, for the last few days, have been…. unstable, to say the least.

You see, for the past few days, Tails has suddenly and unexpectedly gotten many ingenious ideas for various ideas of various inventions; the hourly epiphanies kept on flowing into Tails head, and they did not seem to be slowing down. Many of Tails' new ideas were extremely unlike his old ideas….in that they seemed to be unnaturally way more sophisticated and ingenious. For many days, Tails has been writing every idea that has popped into his head almost non-stop, and he was suddenly alarmingly becoming more and more like a young stereotype of a crazy, white-haired mad scientist. In fact, the sleep in which Tails had woken up had been his first, REAL sleep in many days.

As Tails walking out of his bedroom, and into his garage, where his prized Tornado plane was kept, he finally took a moment of silence to think about why these sudden ideas and plans were popping into his head.

The fact that Tails did not immediately know the answer frustrated him even further, as he had actually thought about and solved many of his past questions in the last few idea-filled days, including questions equivalent to how black holes and gravity functioned. And mimicking that of Harry Potter's emo tantrums in Book Five, he let out an uncharacteristically angsty scream of frustration. Screaming into the heavens however, did actually clear Tails' mind a tiny bit, and he immediately realized who to ask for in times when he didn't know something: Sonic.

The fox immediately sprinted over to a grease-covered phone in his garage work bench (yes, he sprinted. Not only had his brainpower suddenly seemed to have grown, but a sudden burst of energy and hyper-ness seems to have possessed Tails as well, adding to the "mad scientist" image). Dialing Sonic's home phone number (Tails knew that Sonic had to be home, even though he rarely actually LIVED there; he knew that since it was raining outside, Sonic would be inside), he impatiently waited for his best friend to pick the phone up.

"Yo, this is Sonic-"

"Sonic, I have to ask you someth-"

"-I'm not home right now, so if you have a message, say it, and I'll get back to you sooner than you can say 'Shadow is a sissy faker!'"

Beep!

"………"

Tails sighed in (you guessed it) frustration, and hung up. Not a second before the receiver came in contact with the phone however, did Tails pick it up again, and re-dialed Sonic's number. The phone ringed a few times, until…

"WHAT?"

Tails nearly dropped the phone in shock, as he did not expect Sonic to angrily answer the phone.

"Erm….Sonic?"

"Oh, it's you. What is it Tails and make it quick I'm really busy right now so make it quick ok?"

"Uh….ok. So, Sonic, I've been feeling really weird lately, and it seem that-"

"Aw goddammit the show's reaching its most dramatic part hey Tails I'll call you back ok because I gotta watch this part right now the show's reaching its most exiting part ok bye!"

Beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…

"…most dramatic part? But…all I heard in the background was that Goku guy from Dragonball screaming for an inhumanely long time. WAIT! Is it possible for humans to scream for that long? Maybe…."

And as Tails' last sentence trailed off, our smart little fox began to fursiously write down various formulas and equations, suddenly inspired by Goku's abnormal, crazy screaming…

* * *

**Yeah yeah, I know: The first chapter seemed rushed. Bite me.**

**But yes, this story IS going a certain direction: This story will focus on Tails' new inventions, and how they affect the lives of people around Tails. **

**So….if you have even the SLIGHEST, most MINISCULE interest in this story, please feel free to review and put this story on Alerts. And as stated at the beginning of the author's notes, please give me advise on how to make this story better, if you have any. I'm new to the "humor" genere.**


	2. Shadow the Inspector

**Yup, I finally updated. If you've noticed, I've changed the category of this story from just "Humor" to "Humor/General". Believe me, I can't write pure humor; I find it much comfortable to mix humor with a good-old interesting "normal" story. Still, I hope that this story withh entertain you all. I'm certainly VERY exited about my already-planned future chapters.**

* * *

"Hold still!" 

"NO!"

"Hold still!"

"NO!"

"HOLD STILL!"

"NOOOO!"

_Splash._

Despite Tails being only 8 years old, Sonic expected more mature behavior from the fox. He certainly did not expect to find himself in a situation where he had to force Tails to take a bath.

_But a big brother's gotta do what a big brother's gotta do, _Sonic regrettably thought, as he eyed Tails' disgusting-looking socks and gloves that now lay in a heap over the bathroom sink, while trying to suppress Tails' fish-like flapping motions under the water-filled bath tub at the same time. As Tails popped out under the water to take a breath of air, he gave Sonic the most venomous glare he could muster.

"I can do it _my self_."

"Yeah, but it didn't look like you WANTED to do it yourself when I came here and saw your workshop littered with papers-"

"-they're years' worth of observations, theories, blueprints, notes, and equations that I've been able to accomplish using just a few weeks!" Tails hollered, pushing Sonic's hands away so that he won't get his head pushed down by the hedgehog again. Annoyed that Sonic's interrupted his work, Tails scrambled out of the bathtub and spun his tails to dry himself, while Sonic looked at him inquisitively. "And I DON'T want you to interrupt my work again, got that?"

"Tails….what's wrong with you?"

It was a question that's been swimming on the surface of Sonic's mind from the moment he saw Tails in this state. Aside from the fact that Tails was a boy genius, he had never acted so erratic and different before. The fact that Tails was suddenly writing down so many of his new ideas down, without a care about any of his domestic responsibilities, worried Sonic greatly; and Sonic was usually not the type of person who worried about things.

"There's nothing wrong with me, Sonic. Just leave me alone and let me do my own work!"

There was no denying it now; Tails wasn't acting normal, and Sonic didn't know what was wrong with him. Sonic had never faced a situation like this before, and frankly, it was freaking him out. He was always facing physical dilemmas; defeating Eggman, defeating monsters, running away from Shadow when he decided to cheer the angst-hog (…sorry Ciel, I just had to borrow that awesome term) by putting lipstick and makeup on him while he has asleep….

But now, Sonic was faced with a new kind of dilemma; was it something that had to do with Tails' mental health that was making Tails acting like this? Was it psychological? _What does psychological even MEAN?_ Sonic thought.

Fortunately for the blue hedgehog, he had enough common sense to know where to take Tails…..

* * *

"….to the DOCTOR?", Tails practically screeched, as he was unwillingly carried by Sonic to the nearest hospital, "Why the HELL are you doing this to me-" 

"Whoa there, language-"

"-I DON'T CARE!" Tails screamed, struggling to get away from Sonic's grip on his wrist as Sonic dragged him down the clinic's corridor, "I can't believe you're doing this to me! I thought that you would be proud of me for suddenly coming up with all these inventions! I've always taken pride in knowing that YOU were proud of my inventions! I thought that you'd be PROUD of me now that I'm getting more ideas than ever! And instead….you…you think I have some kind of mental health PROBLEM! I FUCKING HATE YOU!"

That was apparently enough for Sonic to let go of Tails' wrist and stare at the fox with a clearly surprised expression. There was a predictable awkward silence that followed, with Tails glaring daggers at Sonic; the few people who were passing the corridor stopped to watch. The silence was suddenly broken when an old man in the corridor raised his walking stick enthusiastically, and with a trembling weak voice, screeched, "Fight, fight, fight! Fight to the death, youngin's!"

"Er…Tails," Sonic said in what he hoped was an apologetic tone, "I'm just worried about your weird behavior. I mean…when I saw you inside your workshop, it looked like you haven't eaten and bathed in ages; there were blueprint paper-thingies that covered every inch of your workshop and house, and it just wasn't normal. Come on, buddy, you know that I'm not one to usually worry! So please, let's just go see a doctor and get this over with, 'k?"

After much arguing and ignoring the old man who was continually urging them to get into a fistfight, Tails finally agreed. And thanks to a promise by Sonic to give the best doctor in the clinic an autograph for his whole family, they were able to secure an appointment by the doctor immediately…

* * *

"He's going through…..a weird stage in puberty." The doctor stated, somewhat unprofessionally. He looked down at Sonic, who had been waiting (albeit impatiently) in the waiting room while the doctor was checking on Tails. 

"Uh….you mean like, starting to notice girls-?"

"No no no, what I mean is that…" the doctor glanced nervously down at Sonic, coughing and rearranging his face in an obvious attempt to impress a celebrity by looking completely professional, "your friends' hormones have a strange effect on his body. Instead of going through a physical maturity stage in puberty…he seems to be going through a dramatically mental one. His case is extremely puzzling, but I'm sure that you have nothing to worry about. The effect that his hormones have on his brain is very positive; in fact, if the growth continues, he may soon outshine the likes of Einstein and Doctor Eggman in the category of overall brainpower. You just have to allow him to…'explore' right now; give him the freedom to explore his mental state, and allow him to do whatever he wants to when he comes up with new ideas, as long as it is legal, of course."

"Oh, so…I should basically leave him alone when he gets a crazy idea and starts building crap, m'right?" Sonic asked, a bit annoyed that the doctor had to explain this situation in so much detail (of course, the doctor actually had to simplify his explanation in order for Sonic to understand. For the impatient hedgehog however, it seem like a long explanation).

"Yes," the doctor replied with a simple smile, trying to not betray his troubled thoughts…

* * *

"Good thing we got that over with," Sonic sighed, nosily slurping a soda while flicking through TV channels. They were back at Tails' home, and both were currently relaxing on the sofa in front of a TV. Well, Sonic was; Tails was furiously scribbling notes on a notebook. "Hey Tails, I was wondering, now that you're starting to become this super-nerd, I wonder if you're gonna be able to create all them machines you see on sci-fi shows. You know, like time machines, clone machines, make-myself-look-ultra-handsome machin-" 

_Knock knock!_

"Who's theeeeere?" Sonic sang out, casually glancing towards to entrance door.

_Knock knock!_

"Hey pal, you're supposed to say who you are!" Sonic said loudly, eyes glued to the TV.

_**KNOCK KNOCK!**_

"Man, you're really annoying-"

**_CRASH!_**

In an instant, Sonic was up and ready for whoever rudely knocked the door down. He had expected Eggman, or maybe Knuckles, but…

"Shadow? What are you doing here?"

The mention of the dark hedgehog's name finally made Tails look up from his notes. At the sight of Sonic, Shadow glared at him in an annoyed fashion as if saying, "Oh great, it's _you_". Instead of saying anything to Sonic however, he walked over to Tails instead and gave him a long piece paper that looked like a contract of sorts. Upon glancing at the paper, Tails' eyes immediately started to scan the paper. As Sonic saw Tails read, the fox's eyes became wider, something that surely wasn't a good sign…

"…you're a….G.U.N agent?" Tails asked in a slow, disbelieved voice, looking up at Shadow with shock. "But…they killed your best-"

"We're not here to talk about me. We're here to talk about you." Shadow said coldly; in fact, his tone was even colder than his usually cold voice.

"Wait, what's going on here? Why are you here in the first place?" Sonic chirped in, looking from Shadow to Tails. Shadow seemed to suppress a sigh of irritation before explaining,

"G.U.N, with approval of the national government, has set a new law. To put it in idiots' terms," Shadow let out a satisfied smirk as Sonic glared at him, "the new law basically states that if any citizen living in this country is discovered as an unusually and exceptionally smart genius, then that person is to be assigned a G.U.N agent who will watch over him twenty-four-seven and report back to G.U.N periodically the behaviors of that individual. The reason for this new law is to prevent any other potential "Doctor Eggmans" from gaining power; it's for the greater good, even if it gives less freedom to certain individuals."

"Wait…..you work for G.U.N now? Why?" Sonic asked.

"It's none of your business, hedgehog. All you need to know is that I'll be living with the fox-"

"-you'll WHAT?"

"-for as long as necessary. You don't bother and annoy me, and I won't bother and annoy your little friend here. I'll be monitoring the fox's activities all the time."

"But why are you working for G.U.N?"

This time, it was Tails who asked the question. For a moment, Shadow started down at the fox's eyes, and for a fraction of a second, Tails sensed that Shadow was about to answer his question. The moment however, had passed as fast as it came.

"Listen to me carefully, Tails." Shadow said, staring at the fox like a strict parent, "I do admit that you're a good kid; I want to make sure that you stay that way. Do you seriously think that Eggman was born evil? No; he became evil and mad. You could be next. From my personal experience from Gerald Robotnik, I know that people who become genius are usually devoid of any common sense that most 'normal' people have. You're managed to stay normal so far because you weren't a genius before. Now that your hormones have started to affect your brain, who knows what's going to happen to you? I'm just going to tell you this now: I don't care how friendly you are with Sonic, or how good your intentions are. If I sense that you're behaving in any way that hints at you becoming a mad menace like Eggman or Gerald…I will kill you with no regret."

With that, Shadow walked out of the living room, leaving Tails and Sonic baffled and overwhelmed by what had Shadow just said.

* * *

**Questions to keep in mind:**

**-Why does Shadow keep avoiding the question of why he's working for G.U.N now?**

**-What..."interesting" things will happen now that Shadow will be with Tails all the time (no, you crazy ShadowxTails fans, not like that. Go away. Shoo.)**

**-Where was the subtle Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows reference in this chapter? Anyone who gets it right will get a huge cookie.**

**-And of course...what interesting inventions will Tails invent...and how will it affect him and others...?**

**Sorry it this chapter was a bit boring; it's all part of setting up for the more interesting parts of the story in the future. Again, please review! Comments, praise, critisisms...all welcome!**


	3. Ten months, One machine

**INCREDIBLY SHORT CHAPTER AHOY!!!**

**...I promise, PROMISE, that this will be the shortest chapter you'll see in this story! And I PROMISE that this will be the last "setting up for what's to come next" chapter, also. I PROMISE that the next chapter is where the REAL story will begin!**

* * *

_Spider-Robot, Spider-Robot, does what eveeeeeer a Spider-Robot does; can he swing, from a web? No he can't, he's a Robot. LOOK OUUUUUUUUT, there goes the Spiiiider-Robooooooot!_

Big, sky-blue eyes snapped open in mild surprise.

"That's gotta be the strangest dream I've had in a while…", Tails muttered to himself, "stupid Simpsons Movie….hey, a Spider-Robot actually sounds pretty fun…"

Tails fell silent, staring vaguely at the surroundings of his bedroom. As of late, this was not unnatural for the fox; he would start off with a new concept (announcing it vocally, even if no one was around) like any good old crazy genius, and then he would fall silent, his mind furiously brainstorming and planning.

His current brainstorming had already changed; at first, he was thinking of the absurd idea of a spider-robot, but soon waved it off as stupid and childish. After all, he had to think about something much more important today…

"Get up."

Tails looked up, as his anxious thoughts about this particular day was interrupted by a black and red hedgehog standing at the entrance of his bedroom.

"Hey, you can't just burst into my room and tell me to-"

But Tails was interrupted by Shadow, who held up a piece of paper filled with blueprints and notes.

"I thought I told you to tell me when you were planning to build something new." Shadow stated his usual emotionless voice, although Tails had recently begun to become better at judging the slightest tone changes in his voice (after all, after 10 months of "living" with Shadow, Tails had come to know him fairly well...). Right now, Tails could tell by Shadow's tone that he was slightly annoyed….

"That's not something new. It's an upgrade to my breakfast machine."

"An upgrade to your breakfast machine…" Shadow repeated slowly, deliberately; the tone of his voice still steady and unchanging. "I don't appreciate you lying to me."

"…fine, I'm lying." Tails said in what he hoped was a convincing voice, adding a small sigh, "I…I just don't feel like I ever get any freedom with you around, ok?" his voice was getting louder and louder. "Every time I invent something new, I have to report it to you! I feel like I'm a prisoner in my OWN HOUSE! I'm sick of this. _Sick of it._"

_I'm a better actor than I expected…_

For a moment, Shadow's eyes narrowed. For a moment, Tails feared that Shadow somehow saw through him.

"You know the rules," Shadow finally said, walking over to Tails, "get up, and show me this new machine."

* * *

_This has got to stop._

Tails led Shadow down to the workshop to "reveal his new machine", something that he had done numerous times in the past few months.

_I have to convince Shadow, once in for all, to trust me._

The fox took a quick, unintentional glance at Shadow's face, but glanced away immediately when the red piercing eyes meet his eyes.

_I'm smarter than he thinks I am. I know that the only reason why Shadow mistrusts me is because of Gerald Robotnik and Eggman. He hasn't had enough contact with society and experience with a normal life enough to know that there truly are good people in the world…and I'm going to help him realize that there ARE good people in the world, no matter what it takes. Making inventions for greedy purposes is Eggman's job, not mine…_

The workshop door opened, and in came Shadow, followed by Tails, who was trying his hardest not to let any of his slight nervousness show.

"Is this it?" Shadow asked, nodding his head towards a wardrobe-sized object, covered with a big, white cloth. It was standing in the middle of the messy, dark workshop.

"Yes," came Tails' simple reply. While Shadow walked towards the unknown invention, Tails quickly and silently slipped on a gas mask…

Shadow felt something wrong even before it actually happened; the moment he flung the cloth off the unknown object, green gas was pumped into his lungs via a nozzle that had suddenly slid from behind the cloth, aimed at his nose. Within a second, Shadow the Hedgehog had passed out, slumping ungracefully onto the cold floor.

As Tails slowly approached the hedgehog, a sudden flash of sick, twisted joy possessed the fox. _I just rendered the **Ultimate Life-form** completely helpless and weak._

This strange feeling was immediately replaced with shock however, as Tails felt disgusted by the sick joy that he had just felt. He vigorously shook his head as if to erase the satisfying feeling and reminded himself that the only reason he had made Shadow unconscious in the first place was to **help** him.

"Sorry…" Tails mumbled, as he dragged Shadow over to the real machine, which was hidden in another gigantic warehouse-like room completely, and grimaced as he plopped the hedgehog's limp body up into the clamps.

As Tails started to adjust the enormous, rather dull-looking machine to the right settings, he thought again about what he was doing.

_This will be good for everyone, I know it will! If Master promises to do what he said he'll do, then Shadow will be a "good guy", to put it simply, when he comes back. Hell, Shadow BETTER be worth my past ten months. I've nearly spent 95 of my time on this machine, all for Shadow._

The metallic looking machine that almost took up the space of three houses started to hum quietly, and Tails began to attach various small objects to different parts of Shadow's head. When that process was done, he dragged Shadow over to an enclosed transparent pod the size of a closet, and put him gently into the small space. As expected, Sonic was already sitting impatiently in the pod next to the first pod, also with various small objects attached to his head. Upon seeing Tails through the transparent pod, the blue hedgehog gave him an encouraging thumbs-up, which Tails returned half-heartedly.

_Master said to bring Sonic…but what does he want with him?_

As the fox prepared for the final steps, he tried to suppress his wild thoughts about why Master would want Sonic to come along with Shadow. After all the meetings, Tails was still not sure if he could trust Master or not…but then again, why wouldn't he trust a god-like creature who seemed to know everything?

Not wanting to linger in his thoughts (for Tails knew that if he chose to, he could stand there and think about whether he was making the right decision or not for days, weeks, months…), the fox took a sharp intake of breath, closed his eyes, and pushed the final button on the machine.

When he opened his eyes again, both hedgehogs in the two transparent pods were gone…

* * *

**Muahaha! Now it's getting interesting, no? Who's "Master"? A demon? A god? A GUN agent who brainwashed Tails? MICHAEL JACKSON?**

**Where did Sonic and Shadow go? What the hell does the machine do? Why was this chapter so rushed?**

**...because I felt like it. But seriously, I promise you, those who stay patient until the next update will defenitely be rewarded with something that I hope you didn't expect from this story (hint: Shadow fans will be extremely pleased...er...I hope. But Sonic fans won't be dissapointed either). Like I said, _the next chapter is where the real story will start_.**

**Please review. Every time you don't review, a kitten dies. Think about it: _A cute, fluffy kitty cat._**


	4. Master

**W00T, another long overdue update! Thanks for the reviews, even IF about half of this story's suscribers didn't review...cough**

**Just as a memory refresher: At the end of the last chapter, Shadow just got tricked by Tails and Tails put him into a mysterious machine, along with Sonic (who decided to voluntarily come). I think a lot of you still think that Tails has turned "evil"; it might be because of this "Master" guy that Tails seems to obey. We'll see what happens in this chapter, shall we?**

* * *

_"Sonic, I'm really, REALLY sorry about this…"_

_"That's ok, Tails! You know that I always trust you!" Sonic said cheerfully, trying to hold still as Tails stuck various small metallic objects on his head. "This guy sounds pretty interesting, really! You said that you met him through this machine, right?"_

_"Yes," Tails replied, still feeling sorry for not telling his best friend why he had to go along with Shadow. "but he told me not to tell you anything about him; he said he wanted it to be a 'surprise'."_

_"A surprised, eh? Do I know this guy or something?"_

_Tails' mouth twitched in a little smirk,_

_"oh, I'm sure you do…"_

Sonic couldn't feel anything. It was as simple as that. All he saw was darkness. Noises; many noises; unrecognizable noises whizzed back and forth, swirling around like a whirlpool.

_" 'Master'…why do you want me to bring Sonic?" Tails asked._

_"I miss him, that's all. It's good to have some nostalgic company; I'm running out of new things to do to keep my entertained and amused, as you might expect. And it'll be amusing to see his reaction when he sees how I have turned out! Ha!"_

Thud.

Ground. After a certain time of feeling nothing (Sonic couldn't tell if it was a few seconds of few hours), the hedgehog had finally reached the ground. Opening his eyes, Sonic realized that he was faced downwards, starring at wild, green grass. He got up and looked around, realizing that he was standing in a small clearing of in a forest. The forest felt familiar to the hedgehog; however he barely had the time to register where exactly he was, when a golden mass tackled him from nowhere…

"-SONIC! FINALLY!"

The said hedgehog's first instinctive thought was that he was being hugged by his number-one fangirl, Amy Rose. He quickly dismissed the idea however, for Amy did not have such a deep voice; not to mention an extremely powerful bone-crushing hug. And she was not golden, either…

"Sh-Shadow? What the- get off me!"

The golden hedgehog, whom Sonic now realized was Shadow in his Super form, released him, but proceeded to grip Sonic's hands and starting to spin him around in a way that a dad might do to his child when playing with him or her. Shadow was laughing joyfully while doing this, which, to say the least, absolutely freaked Sonic out. After a few moments of spinning, Shadow finally put Sonic down on the solid ground. The golden hedgehog stood face-to-face with Sonic, looked at him from head to toe, and clapped his hands onto the terrified blue hedgehog's shoulders gleefully.

"Excellent, excellent! It's great to see you again, old friend! Come, come! You must go meet everyone…yes, they will enjoy this", Shadow said enthusiastically. Before Sonic had any time to react, he felt the familiar sensation of a Chaos Control, and both hedgehogs disappeared from the forest.

* * *

When Sonic opened his eyes, he was instantly greeted by an absolutely thunderous applause. This kind of enthusiasm might have been mistaken for a Super Bowl game; there was cheering, clapping, and lots of screaming.

And there seemed to be millions of people.

Looking around at his surroundings, Sonic realized that he was standing on top of the Master Emerald shrine; the green emerald lay behind him, as grand and shiny as ever. Next to him, the strange, enthusiastic Super Shadow was beaming down upon the humongous crowd of the overwhelming number of hedgehogs; Sonic was able to see a minority of certain other species in the crowd. People held up various signs and banners. Sonic saw that one of the nearest ones had the words 'WE LOVE YOU SONIC!!!' written in pink, glittery markers, and were held up by four screaming girls. The blue hedgehog, who was still in a state of shock over such bizarre events happening over such a short amount of time, slowly began to register the fact that every single member of the crowd was cheering…for _him_.

Suddenly, the cheering and clapping noise abruptly stopped almost instantaneously. Looking around for the source of the silencer, Sonic saw that Super Shadow had raised a single hand to signal silence. Every eye was now focused on Shadow, and the golden hedgehog began to speak in a language that Sonic did not understand, yet sounded strangely familiar. The volume of his voice suddenly became incredibly loud, and it also seemed to be coming from all directions.

"_Asi hav promyou, legendary Sonic the Hedgehog, friendm pastwen I'young, hav cometis pres time. Thislif treat. H'weekfew stay, an' I'aredy talkyou abowat you cando. Keepind hespek only Old English._ So from now on, we shall all speak Old English in his presence so that he will understand us all."

This abrupt change in language did absolutely nothing to make Sonic less confused. The incredibly large volume of Shadow's voice had also, for the first time since Sonic's appeared here, make him afraid; he was afraid of its loudness, afraid of the magnificent power that it seemed to carry, afraid of its tone of authority, and afraid of the fact that millions of hedgehogs seemed to listen attentively to this one voice.

His mind was so petrified by this voice that he did not notice when the majority of the crowd started to depart, leaving only about twenty people in the crowd below, who were all still staring at Super Shadow as if waiting for instructions.

Still too confused and frightened (though he did not want to admit it), Sonic turned cautiously to the mysterious golden hedgehog, whom he was sure was Shadow in his Super form, although he was beginning to feel doubtful.

"Who are you?"

* * *

"Him", Shadow read aloud, staring at the description below an enormous statue of himself, "known through history as Project Shadow, Shadow, Leader, Wanderer, Mystery-Hedgehog, Super Hedgehog, Golden One, Hedgehog Lord, Our Lord, The Wise One, The One, God, Prime Hedgehog, Him, and finally, Master."

Shadow's crimson eyes narrowed in confusion as he backed away to get a better view of the magnificent looking statue. There was no denying it; it was a statue of Shadow the Hedgehog, made out of what seemed to be stone, and fully colored. Behind the statue stood a grand, white building with a pseudo-Greek look to it; the words "Museum of Him" printed in an elegant font at the top of the entrance of the museum. After standing there unmoving for a few seconds, Shadow decided to take his chances and enter the building. Before doing so, he took a quick look around his surroundings to make sure that no one was spying on him. It had seemed strange to Shadow when he first woke up to find himself sprawled right inside the ground of the museum's entrance hall, and that not a single living being seemed to be around. Indeed, the museum's grand entrance hall was completely deserted, as was the interior of the museum itself.

Perhaps it was foolish of Shadow to wander into the strange building after finding himself unconscious in front of it, but the absurd idea that he was going into a museum that seemed to be dedicated to him had strongly gripped his curiosity. Walking into a new room, the dark hedgehog found himself in an ancient-looking domed room, with various hallways attached to it that undoubtedly let to other halls and rooms; Shadow realized that he was in the main, central room of the museum. Again, Shadow saw a statue of himself, this time standing magnificently in the middle of the large, domed room; but this time, the statue had company.

Looking to the statue's left, Shadow saw smaller, but no-less impressive statues of Maria, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles. To the statue's right, stood Gerald Robotnik, Eggman, Amy, and Rouge. This time, none of the statues had any descriptions written down below them; they simply stood, all with similar expressions on their faces.

Shadow stood still for a long time, looking at each of the statues, and muttered aloud the words that should have been said the moment he arrived to this strange place,

"Where am I?"

* * *

**Oh come on, did you seriously NOT expect to see another cliffhanger coming? Sorry that I STILL haven't fully revealed the who-what-why-when-how's of "Master", but you'll know everything in the next chapter...I promise!**

**If you've already reached all the way down here, why not take the extra mile and review:-)**


End file.
